Angelic Evening
by Andthensome14
Summary: After all of the fighting and the war with Hades, Magnus still finds himself being visited by a certain angel. Warning: Yaoi M rated male on male action.


"Magnuuuus" The brunette whined. "I'm boooored." Magnus sighed from his kitchen. He didn't know why the angel bothered to come by. He couldn't really entertain him and it only made him think that Pit would eventually stop visiting, not that he didn't like having him over. Hades he loved it when he stopped by for some inexplicable reason, but recent feeling had left him abit unsure if he could control himself.

He was currently preparing his dinner and he began to wonder if Pit was planning on staying and if so he would need to make enough for two people. He turned around, bowl in hand asking aloud "Pit are you going to be sta-" The Mercenary never got to finish, seeing as how he crashed into the angel, spilling sauce, spices and other ingredients onto his tunic. "Pit! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you." Come to think of it, he hadn't even heard him. How did he manage to sneak up on him in the first place?

"It's okay Magnus." The younger male said pulling the stained fabric away from his skin. "There's a hot spring down the hall to clean that off." He said, pointing him down the right direction. Pit walked carefully down the hall, making sure not to spill any of the mess onto the floor and disappeared into the room with a close of the door. He'd probably been distracted thinking about the brunette to notice he'd snuck up behind the man. Kind of funny in its own way really.

After he'd cleaned up the mess he noticed the hot spring room was abit too quiet. The raven haired man walked over and knocked lightly on the door. "Hey angel face you okay in here?" He asked before opening the door. What he didn't expect was to find the angel, completely naked, his back to the swordsman. His wings were wet and folded up against his body abit running evenly against each other. He turned his head and quickly covered himself, sinking deeper into the water. "Magnus!" He yelled at the intruder. Said intruder was blushing madly before he turned away. "I thought you never took your clothes off!" He shouted, remembering what the angel had told him during their first encounter about Hot Springs and his clothing. "I'm off duty!" The captain replied, still covering himself. Magnus turned to him and simply retorted "Well how was I supposed to know?" He also took this opportunity to look more closely at the angel, pit had turned to face the mercenary, revealing abit of his body from the waist up. His chest lightly muscled from years of battling monsters, his lightly toned skin smooth and clear.

Of course the angel noticed that he was being stared at and blushed before snapping Magnus out of his trance. "Stop staring at me like that!" No reason came to mind of why the other male was looking at him like that unless… "Magnus?" His voice softening to a gentler tone. "Do you like me?" Magnus looked at the angel, contemplating whether or not to tell him but instead simply turned away from him, his face heating up abit. It was no more than a few seconds before he heard the sound of splashing water and wet foot prints approach him, then a warm and wet body press against him, a pair of gentle yet firm arms wrapping around his midsection as he heard the soft voice say. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels this way."

The Swordsman couldn't have blushed any more before he turned to face the brunette smiling abit only to realize the fellow male was naked and dripping wet from the water. "Pit…you're naked." The Swordsman said, unable to keep himself from staring at the naked male that was pressed against him. Pit smiled abit and looked up, their eyes meeting as he asked "Do you not want me to be?" His lips in a light pout before Magnus chuckled "No…it's perfect." Before bending down lightly and planting his lips on the Pits, His eyes closing as their lips moved against each other. It wasn't rough pr dominating, it was just sweet and loving, just like Pit was.

The kiss began to become bolder as did Magnus, his fingers lightly tracing down one of pits folded wings, the feathers soft and moist from the bath. Pits own hand slipping underneath the human's shirt and feeling the hard muscles that were hidden away. The two eventually separated for air, pits face flushed as he caught his breathe. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" He suggested to the taller man. Magnus was eager to respond to the angels' wishes, moving forward and lifted the brunette into his arms. His hands on the angels smooth butt as he carried him to the bedroom, returning to kissing the alluring angel. This time the kiss became deeper as Magnus tongue slipped out of his own mouth and gently pressed against Pits lips, asking for entrance into the warm sweet cavern.

The captains' eyes opened abit as the warm muscle pressed against his lips, in response he parted his lips to allow the mercenary inside, a small moan escaping his throat as the raven began exploring his mouth, tracing around as if trying to memorize every bit of it. As Magnus tongued the angels' mouth, he lowered the two of them onto the bed, the swordsman on top of the angel and keeping his weight from crushing him. Magnus was in pure bliss from just holding and kissing pit, he'd never tasted anything so good. He wished he could stay like this forever. However he wanted to do more with Pit.

Magnus broke away from the angel again, regaining his breath and panting. "Pit, I want to go further with you, but I want to know if you're okay with it. I don't want to push you to do anything you're not comfortable with." He really did care about Pit, he'd never really felt this way about anyone else before. Pit looked up at Magnus, abit nervous and with a small smile nodded his head. "Just, try and be gentle Magnus."

The Swordsman smiled and stood up, beginning to take his clothes off, starting with his shirt, revealing the tanned, well formed muscles underneath that pit had felt earlier. He smirked at the look on Pits face and began to slowly undo his pants, letting them drop to the ground, leaving him in a pair of black well fitting briefs that clung to his lower body rather nicely, showing off every curve and bulge underneath. "Why don't you help me out of these angel face?" He asked taking the angels hand and pulling him abit closer, watching as the brunette dropped to his knees in front of him. The raven haired man smirked, taking the captains' laurel crown from his hair and carefully set it aside, nearly dropping it as he felt a pair of hands begin to massage the bulge under his briefs.

The mercenary turned to see the angel massaging his hidden cock, causing it to harden and become warmer. The angel continued massaging the organ until he decided to go abit further and slowly lowered the ravens' underwear, revealing Magnus hard tool. The Hard cock was surrounded at the base by a bush of dark hair, the ravens sac hung underneath the hardening cock. Pit was abit nervous, seeing how this was his first time doing something like this and decided to trust his instincts. He took the hardened cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke it, his other hand taking the swordsman's' balls and lightly fondling them, rolling and gently squeezing them.

The brunette gulped silently before he leaned forward and took the head of the hard tool in his mouth, sucking lightly and tasting the man before him. Magnus let out a small groan of pleasure as the angel began to take him in. Pit let his tongue lick around the head, tasting the pre that began to form from the slit. He used his tongue to press lightly on the opening, earning him a groan from the taller male in front of him. He continued taking more of Magnus into his mouth, fitting as much as he could before pulling back and going down on it again. The Mercenary moaned again as the angel began to bob up and down on his hard cock. The raven decided to take charge and ran his fingers through the light brown spikes and forcing pit go further down on him. The angel nearly choked as he was forced to deep throat Magnus, feeling something hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, letting the tool out of his mouth and coughed abit, trying to clear the feeling in his throat as he wiped saliva from his chin before looking up at Magnus, wanting to glare but unable to deny the arousal between his own legs.

"Get onto the bed angel face." Magnus ordered. Pit nodded his head and climbed up onto the bed, turning to face Magnus, only to see him digging around inside one of his dresser drawers before pulling out a small clear bottle and returning to the angel. "I'm not going to lie, this will probably hurt but you'll be grateful for it later."He said, pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers. He spread Pits legs and knelt down, pressing a finger to the ring of muscles that protected Pits virginity and watched as it slid inside of him. Pit gripped onto the bed sheets, crying out as he felt the digit enter him. "Magnus…it hurts." He complained closing his eyes.

The raven haired man looked up and gently rubbed his hand on Pits thigh. "I know Pit, but just try and relax, you'll feel better in a moment. I promise."He soothed, not moving his finger until he felt Pit relax around his finger before pulling and pushing it back in a few times, making sure the angel was used to it before adding a second finger, spreading and preparing the angel before adding a third one, loving the way his angel moaned for him. At first it had felt uncomfortable for Pit, but as he got used to it he began enjoying the feel of the swordsman finger fucking him. After a few moments of this, Magnus pulled his fingers out and stood over him. He lifted the angels' legs over his shoulders, pressing the head of his cock against Pits prepared hole and bent over, lightly kissing the angel as he slid into him.

Pit whined in pain again, his hand gripping Magnus shoulder as he entered him. Magnus held back a moan as he set himself fully into Pit. The two stayed like that, Pit panting and holding onto Magnus as he began getting used to the feel of Magnus inside of him, the mercenary unmoving and kissing the angel, trying to distract him from the discomfort. The brunette broke away and whispered "You can move Magnus..." The swordsman stood up abit, the angels' legs still resting on him, never breaking eye contact with the angel below. The raven haired man slowly slid out of him and at an equal pace went back in, the captain groaned abit in discomfort but also with some pleasure. "Ooh Magnus." As he felt the raven began to make love to him.

After a few thrusts, the feel of discomfort had left Pit, only to be replaced with pleasure. "Magnus, please go faster." He moaned, Magnus quickening his pace at the angels words, the only sounds in the room were pits moans and skin hitting skin as Magnus made love to Pit. The two continued like this, until Magnus struck something inside of the captain that had him scream in pleasure. "Oh Magnus!" He moaned, his body tingling from pleasure. "What?" Magnus asked, stopping and looking at the angel under him, his face tinged with red and his body covered in a sheen of sweat. "Do you mean this?" He asked slamming back inside, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves again.

Pit yelled out again in pleasure as Magnus struck that spot inside of him. His mind lost to the cloud of pleasure his body was feeling. Magnus chuckled seeing the smaller male in this position. On his back, moaning in pleasure and completely naked, his own cock hard and oozing pre, abit pink from neglect. Magnus reached down, one hand on Pits hip, the other furiously jerking him off. Pit was now lost in a sea of ecstasy, the pleasure inside of him with the stimulation to his cock were pushing him over the edge. "Magnus…" He panted, straining to form a coherent though. "I'm gonna…gonna cum" Magnus chuckled again and increased his pace, slamming harder and faster into the male under him. Feeling his own release approaching he groaned "Cum for me Pit." The angel came with a cry at the mercenary's words, his cum shooting out of his cock onto his stomach and his lovers' hand. His muscles clenching around Magnus cock as he shook from pleasure. At the feel of the tight heat clench around him, Magnus moaned loudly, giving the angels ass one more thrust before he shot his own essence deep inside of him.

The two stayed like that, panting and sweaty for less than a minute before Magnus leaned forward, landing gently on Pit, the younger males seed smearing on Magnus own abdominals. The two lay there for a moment before Pit leaned forward and kissed his lover again, this time with sweet compassion. The kiss broke when Magnus began to pull out only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Don't" He heard the angel say softly. "Can…can you stay inside? Please?"

Magnus smiled at the brunette and kissed him in response. He looked over and saw that no light was coming in through thw dinows. He guessed it was probably late seeing as how it was almost dinner when hed walked in on pit in the hot spring. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt soft hair rub against his chest, Pit had moved closer to him, cuddling with the older male, his eyes closed as he fall asleep. "Goodnight Magnus." He mumbled. The Mercenary watched him for a moment before smiling, wrapping his arm around the sleeping, his hand brushing against his wing briefly and closed his eyes as well. "Goodnight Pit."He said, falling asleep as well, glad that Pit had decided to keep on visiting him.


End file.
